Namero Bacho
Namero Bacho '(ナメーロ・バッチョ ''Namēro Batcho)'' was a slug-themed Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler who was equipped with the "Who Made Who/Qui a fait qui" treasure from the Lupin Collection. Physical Appearance Namero Bacho's hump and head resembles a pink slug, on his hump its his Gangler safe, he also has greeen eyes, his pink and yellow tentacles go into the clams and the snail shell gun is called the Neba Machine Gun on his left arm, on his right arm its grean leaves and a pink hand root, under his pink head its a white spine that goes into his green leafy pants, his sword resembles a white clay sculpting knife that has a brown leaf on the bottom of the handle. Character History Namero was present during the celebration feast of Gangler boss Dogranio Yaboon's 999th birthday, the same day he announced he is choosing a successor if one of the Gangler members managed to dominate the Earth first. He proceeds in trying to become the successor of Dogranio by creating statues of him to please him, in which Dogranio's bodyguard Destra Majjo considered to not be a good effort. Though Dogranio doesn't care about how his members will try to be his successor. Trapping the Patrangers before going straight and being attacked by the Lupinrangers, he was defeated by the latter's Itadaki Strike before he was enlarged, only to be defeated in the hands of PatKaiser with it's PatKaiser: Bullet Strike. Personality A sneaky sort, he is shown to do anything other than conquering Earth by trying to please Dogranio Yaboon hard enought so he can choose him as his successor. Powers and Abilities *'Sculpting: Due to the "Who Made Who/Qui a fait qui" treasure equipped within his safe, Namero can use any object as sculpting material to create his tribute statues. This included a building Arsenal * : A gun mounted on his left arm that can fire a sticky adhesive to trap his enemies. When giant, it was highly explosive. * He also wields a sword that resembles a clay sculpting knife. Profile * Height: 195 cm (Giant:48.8 m) * Weight: 215 kg (Giant:537.5 tons) * Criminal Record: Art forgery * Lupin Collection: ''Qui a fait qui ''idol * Gangler Safe Location: Hump (Top of the shell). * Password Number: 6-3-6 Behind the Scenes Portrayal * He is voiced by , a recurring Super Sentai voice actor known for voicing Brajira of the Messiah in ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger. ''His suit actor is Etymology "Name" in his name comes from the Japanese word for a . Notes * Animal Theme: Slug * Possible Prehistoic Basis: Campanile genus * Namero Bacho is the first Gangler Monster not to assume a human form. ** Namero Bacho is also the first standard Gangler Monster to have their Gangler Safe located on a diffrent part of their body other than their thorax/abdomen area (in this case: Namero's safe is located on his hump) * He is the first gangler destroyed by PatKaiser. * Namero is the first Gangler Monster who's Safe Password has more than 1 of the same number in this case 2 6's References TV Asahi's Page on Namero Bacho Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Category:Animal-themed Villains